


live and die 08

by NinoLOL (lairinis)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lairinis/pseuds/NinoLOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歪兔肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	live and die 08

08  
佐藤须发无损地顺利逃走，警察厅特种突袭部队全军覆灭。  
佐藤一走，所谓战场也就不再存在了，但这里并不安全，到处都是正在搜索佐藤下落的警察。场面逐渐被官方控制住，越来越多的救援抵达，樱井不声不响地跟二宫一起趁乱跑了。  
回去的路上气氛有些沉闷。二宫虽然牵着樱井的手，却不怎么搭理他，一个人生闷气。  
“唔……我这不是好好的嘛……”  
二宫支着手肘，望向窗外。  
“也没被人发现……”  
“你怎么跟你妈说的？”  
一提樱井妈妈，樱井翔立马蔫了。“呃，我说我去趟医院……”  
“你妈就信了？”  
“我妈一向不怎么管我……”  
“哦。”  
“以后你管着我呗。”  
“我管你你听么？我说不许去，你不还是去了？”  
樱井翔扁着嘴，挠了挠二宫手心。  
“少装可怜啊，你以为这招每次都好使嘛？”  
樱井翔充耳不闻，眉眼间依旧楚楚可怜。  
二宫懊恼地都想骂自己了，别说，这招还真就是屡试不爽。  
“叫外卖吧，今天不想做饭。你请。”  
这顿饭吃得二宫和也压力山大，樱井翔整个人都要长在他身上了，没手没脚的。  
“樱井翔你给我适可而止，吃完了就快走。”  
谁知樱井少女忽然抱住二宫的腰，摇了摇头。  
“干嘛？”  
“今天不走了，行不行？”  
二宫斜眼看他。  
“你还欠我一句话没说呢！”  
“哪句？”二宫和也装傻充愣的演技直逼奥斯卡。  
“我把小黑收回来了啊。”  
“哦——”  
他高深莫测地“哦”了一声，樱井忽然紧张起来，心里直打鼓。  
“我说了你就走么？”  
樱井刚要答应，幸好智商在关键时刻及时上线，“不对吧，一码是一码，你怎么能占我便宜呢？”  
二宫笑着反问他，“不能占你便宜么？”  
他这话讲得暧昧十足，叫樱井说是也不对，不是也不对，被撩拨得春心荡漾的。  
二宫和也完全进入攻击状态，不肯轻易放过猎物，“我喜欢你，我要占你便宜了，行不行？”他一边说，一边把嘴唇凑过去，却迟迟不肯落下一个吻。  
樱井一颗心都被二宫勾走了，全无退路，只能向前，心里想着他不来我来，便恶狠狠地咬住二宫丰润的下唇，含在嘴里轻轻地舔咬起来。  
他们两个都没有经验，可这并不妨碍什么，身体里的火轻而易举地就被一个吻点起来，磕磕绊绊地双双跌到床上。  
二宫压着樱井，手从他衣服的下摆里伸进去，樱井拿身体回应他，手上也不落闲，解开二宫的衬衫。  
大概是武力值的差距，樱井几次翻身，又都被二宫重夺掌控权，樱井翔隐隐觉得事情的发展有些不太对头。  
不对就不对吧，算了……  
二宫抬起身，颇为满意地又舔了舔樱井的嘴角，一抬眼，却见樱井闭着眼睛，一副行将就义的表情。  
“你怎么了？不愿意？”说着，竟起身要走。樱井内心复杂，居于人下这事他没有做足心理准备，一时有些不好接受，但就这么让二宫走了更不能接受。樱井手肘一撑，把人又捉回来，“没有……”  
二宫看他委委屈屈的样子，忍不住想笑，亲昵地亲了亲他的鼻尖，樱井翔老老实实又躺平回去，尽管紧张但还是攥住了二宫的手，免得他又要跑。  
真是没出息，但谁叫我喜欢他呢？  
二宫反手扣住樱井的手，与他十指交握，樱井似乎对二宫这一举措十分满意，任凭二宫对他上下其手。  
少年漂亮的身体袒露着，二宫和也完全是个不得章法的混小子，没轻没重，唇齿间留下一连串淡红色的印记。他从来没有如此贪心过，以前都是被动地接受，给他的他接着，不给的他也不强求，这还是第一次，他想要完完全全彻彻底底地拥有，拥有一个人。  
但拥有的方式有很多，他一向善于变通。  
樱井沉浸在被抚慰的欣快感里，明明都是手，可二宫和也的手就是被赋予了某种无法言说的魔力，只是触碰就能激起每一根神经的震荡。他仰头，想向二宫索吻，却怎么也没等到，正要开口，却见二宫不知从哪摸出来一管润滑液，倒在手心里。  
二宫弯起眼角笑了笑。  
这特么是蓄谋已久啊。樱井抿着嘴，浑身绷得死紧，却觉冰凉黏腻的液体没落到该落的地方，反而包裹住自己的手指。樱井挑高眉峰，不解地看着二宫。  
“唔…要不你来……”  
二宫的耳尖都红透了，看得樱井想咬一口，他傻乎乎地想，就连扩张都得自己来，果然是色令智昏，病得不轻。  
可他手腕才刚往身后的方向挪了一下，二宫却把他的手腕握住，拉了回来，“我的意思是……”  
这回耳尖红得更厉害了。樱井翔终于开窍，眼睛亮晶晶的，笑意染上眉梢，在二宫额头上印了个响亮的吻。  
“我来，这么累的事当然得我来。”  
二宫摸着自己的耳垂一言不发，跟樱井交换了位置。  
“趴着吧，听说这个姿势不容易受伤。”  
樱井翔一朝翻身，真是恨不得去外面跑三圈，得意洋洋地显摆起自己的学识来。他虽然没经验，但查了不少理论知识——由此可见，他也是谋划多时。二宫咬着下唇曲起膝盖，摆出了羞耻的姿势，突然有点后悔。  
樱井哪肯给他反悔的机会，他就指着这次表现来奠定日后的位置呢，毫不客气地将手指挤了进去。  
二宫闷哼一声，樱井心虚地问他，“疼么？”  
疼倒是不疼，就是感觉有点奇怪，二宫摇了摇脑袋。就连樱井真的进入了，他也没感觉到太多的疼痛，只有酸胀，还有点麻。  
樱井没急着动，心尖一阵阵地发软，怜惜地吻了吻二宫的后背。他甚至不敢想二宫到底死过多少次，才能让他对疼痛的承受力高到如此地步。  
可他一动不动，二宫却不怎么舒服，有些难耐地扭了扭腰。  
樱井本就拼命忍着，内里又湿又软不说，还把他紧紧咬住，仅仅一个起伏就让他上了瘾。铺天盖地的情欲湖水一般漫过头顶，他被湖底最妖媚惑人的那只水妖缠着，只懂得遵循生命最原始的渴望。  
二宫起先不怎么出声，不难受，但也说不上舒服，他只是毫无保留地敞开自己，配合着樱井的进出。可身体更加坦率，他开始逐渐适应，柔嫩的内壁被重重摩擦着，他于酸麻之中品尝到了一丝陌生的快感。他自己解决的次数虽然不多，但与此绝不相同。这是一种会让人惶恐却又安心的感觉，仿佛在经历一场虔诚的献祭，身体被供奉给他的神明，自此任他予取予求。  
樱井察觉到二宫的无助。这是他的二宫和也，柔软地躺在他的身下，赤裸的欲望没有半点遮掩。思及此，樱井心中便涌起一股勇气，只要握紧这个人的手，往后的路便没什么艰难的。  
他愿意把自己的一切都给他，也愿意接纳他的所有。  
他心里这样想着，动作却愈发地激烈起来，二宫被他狠狠一撞，蝴蝶骨高高耸起，清亮的呻吟划破粘滞的空气，樱井翔身下被他死死咬着，蚀骨销魂。  
“舒服么？”他低喘着问他。  
二宫眼角发红，那一撞几乎要把他魂魄撞碎，骨头缝里尽是酥软，他堪堪转头，不说话地望着樱井。  
这一眼，便把樱井望穿。  
他想就是说他色令智昏他也认了，只要这个人是二宫和也。  
樱井食髓知味，每一下都往那一点上顶弄，还不忘照顾二宫身前挺翘的欲望，手上力道恰如其分，合着进出的频率，快速撸动。  
层层叠叠的快感推着二宫，把他一路推上至高的顶峰，那里空气稀薄得厉害，他像是快要窒息了，惊惶无措，手指狠狠地抓着床单，这样的前后夹击对于他来说太过刺激，让他全无招架之力，声音里不期然地便沾染些哭腔，胡乱地呜咽起来。  
“不行了……翔…不行…”  
“什么不行？”  
“要…要…啊……”  
随着这一声婉转的呻吟，二宫似乎见到了云层之上的景色，接着，他又不受控地重重陷落，最后落进樱井温柔的怀抱。  
二宫还在大口大口地喘气，樱井便去亲吻他湿汗的后颈，粉红的耳廓看得人心痒，樱井便辗转，一下一下轻啄他耳后的肌肤。  
这件事的舒服程度远远超过了二宫和也的认知，他的痛阈本就高于常人，除去最初那一丁点的不适以外，接下来的全部都美妙得让人恨不得就此沉沦下去，而他甚至不用付出任何代价，坐享其成就行了。如此一来，他实在想不通做下面的这个有什么不好，更不知道樱井起先在别扭什么。  
二宫转过脑袋，拿舌尖润了润唇，朝樱井笑了一下。  
他的眼睛半眯着，淡淡的眉舒展开，两片嘴唇还有些红肿，被他刚才这么一舔，更显情色，神情餍足又慵懒地笑着，简直是在引人犯罪。樱井翔禁不住蛊惑，侧过头同他接吻。  
他们的身体还相连着，樱井身下那根硬挺的东西仍没得到释放，他便动了动。  
这姿势对二宫实在不怎么友好，樱井便托着他的腰，把他翻过来，两个人面对面热烈地亲吻，二宫手脚并用，水蛇一般缠上樱井的身子，肉与肉紧贴着，仿佛伸手就能触摸到彼此的灵魂。  
年轻的身体耽于享乐，他们不知疲惫地交缠着，到了浴室里，二宫又被压在墙上做了一回，直做到他什么也射不出来了，樱井翔才肯放过他。


End file.
